Just Another Day In The Arena
by captain.fang
Summary: One shot developed from a dream I had. Definitely not to be taken seriously! Katniss delivers an amazing performance, Finnick is a little unlike himself, Snow comes to visit and Katniss becomes a little bit "incompetent". Enjoy :)


**I had a dream last night where I was Katniss in the 75th Games arena. Dreams tend to get pretty insane at times and this one was no different. I decided to turn it into a one shot (something I've never written before). ****Clearly this story isn't going to have any point or make much sense and the characterisation is way off but I decided to write it anyway out of pure boredom. I've morphed it into the scene from the book where the dream was sort of set...**

* * *

I press my ear against his chest, to the spot where I always rest my head, where I know I will hear the strong and steady beat of his heart.

Instead, I find silence.

"Peeta!" I scream while Finnick attempts to revive him. After many agonizing minutes drag past, Peeta finally gives a small cough and his lifesaver sits back.

I fling myself at him. "Peeta?" I say weakly. Brushing the damp strands of blonde hair from his forehead, I find his pulse drumming against my fingers at his neck.

His eyes flutter open and lock on mine. "Hey" he says in a raspy voice.

I can't even get out the words before I start sobbing uncontrollably. "You died! Your heart stopped!" I burst out in even larger sobs.

A worried look forms on Peeta's face. "Katniss, are you okay?" He slowly sits up and moves closer to me. As his arms enclose me, I stark making awful choking sounds caused by incomplete sobs.

"She's fine. It's just her hormones, from the baby" Explains Finnick.

"No it's not–" I get out before a wave of even more hysterical sobbing begins.

Finnick sighs and rolls his eyes with a hand on his hip.

This goes on for a good half an hour. Peeta tries to console me but the thought of him being so caring sends me into an intense moment of hysteria. I keep repeating every now and then "You're just so kind and thoughtful and nice, so nice." All he can do is hold me.

When I start to settle down I take deep breaths and wipe my face on some moss that Mags threw at me. Finnick has been huffing the entire time and pretending to check his non-existent watch. I want to stab him with his own trident right in the gut, twist it so it makes a salad of his organs, then consume them with a side of wedges. But right now I'm a pathetic mess. Peeta rubs my back and gently asks why I was so upset.

"I- I just..." I search for the words in my head. "I thought I lost you Peeta!" I begin to weep again. "I can't live without you" In between sobs I manage to get the words out. "I – love – you goddamnit!" I cry.

Before Peeta can respond, out of nowhere President Snow materializes right in front of us. Peeta and I scuffle back a meter or so, horrified by his presence.

Snow stands there in an immaculate white suit, clapping slowly, almost mockingly. I don't understand what is happening. I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. Looking to Peeta I see that he is just as stunned as me.

"What are you doing here?" I manage.

"I'm here to tell you that you have succeeded Miss Everdeen." He replies in a confident tone.

"Wha– in the game?" I stutter.

"No you silly child." He shakes his finger at me. It's quite patronising and it infuriates me. "I asked you to convince me, and you have. Success!"

By this point I've lost any grasp of comprehension I may have had. Snow must read this on my face as he throws his hands in the air in frustration. "I... told... you... to... convince... me... that... you... were... in... love... with... Peeta."

Oh.

He reads my understanding in my facial expression and congratulates me for a fantastic performance.

"So, this game was just so I could prove to you that I love him?" I ask.

"Yes." He replies.

"And I have?"

"Yep"

"So is it all over now... the game?"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

"Yep"

"So can we... leave now?"

"Yep"

I stand up and brush the sand off my pants. Peeta stands up next to me and gives me a tight squeeze. Two peacekeepers materialize either side of Snow and walk towards us. They each grab one of Peeta's arms and then disappear into thin air.

"Peeta!" I cry out.

I look to Snow for explanation. "There's still a war on the horizon Miss Everdeen." He answers my silent question.

"So?"

"So I need it to end."

"So why take Peeta?"

He sighs. "How have I hurt you before Miss Everdeen?" I look at him baffled. "OH MY – ugh I threatened the life of the people you love." I stare at him blankly.

He starts getting really flustered, shifting his feet and repositioning his hands on his oversized stomach. "You convinced me that you really do love Peeta. You're a threat to me. You have ignited a rebellion. In order to distinguish the flames, I need you to obey. By taking Peeta away I've weakened you. I finally have something that you love. You'll do whatever is in your power to get him back. So when you happen stumble upon the rebels, you'll do your duty and shut them down like a nice little Katniss."

I continue to stare at him, my mouth agape. "Wow... you're an incompetent little one aren't you!" Says Snow mockingly.

"It's the hormones, you know, from the baby." Finnick calls out from behind me. I turn around to see him position his hands around his mouth, "She's pregnant" He calls out idiotically.

I'm filled with so much rage and I charge towards Snow at full speed. When I'm less than a meter away, I jump with my arms out aiming for his neck. He manages to dissipate into thin air and I head straight into the force field. My body is flung back. I can hear Finnick and Mags cackling as I pass out in the sand.

I awake in a hospital bed, my throat as dry as a bone. There's a heavy pressure on my legs. I open my eyes to see Finnick Odair straddling me with a big grin on his face. "Damn holograms" he says in a southern American accent.

And with that I'm out like a light.


End file.
